Various systems are utilized to track the positions of vessels, vehicles, etc. One example is an Automatic Identification System (AIS) which is a tracking system used on ships for identifying and locating the ships by electronically exchanging data with other nearby ships. AIS monitoring systems receive data from the ships tracked by AIS base stations located along coast lines or, when out of range of terrestrial networks, through satellites that are fitted with special AIS receivers.
Aspects of the disclosure are directed towards vessel tracking systems, vessel communications systems and associated methods as described further below.